


Tangible

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is more tactile than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tangible  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Becker is more tactile than usual.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Shattered.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's nearing midnight when they get home, too late to bother doing dinner. When Danny gets into bed, Becker puts his arm across him and tucks his thumb into the waistband of Danny's boxers.

"Not tonight. I'm shattered."

"I wasn't trying anything, Danny." Becker pulls his arm back and turns away.

"Sorry."

"Not every touch is a come on."

"I know. Come here, don't want to fight."

Becker rolls over and Danny smiles at him. He kisses Becker quickly and then rests his head on Becker's chest.

"Sometimes I need to be sure you're really back, Danny."

"I'm here, Becks."


End file.
